Singer of the Heart Fage 8 entry
by alaskangirl
Summary: Written for EternallyCullen for Fage 8. Bella auditions for the role of a lifetime only to have her past come back to find her again.


**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title:** Singer of the Heart

 **Written for:** EternallyCullen

 **Written By:** alaskangirl

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Bella auditions for a lead role. Little does she know her past comes back to find her. I used audition with the pairings of Bella and Edward.

I was nervous as I entered the practice room though I knew I needed to warm up. I started with the normal mouth exercises to loosen up my muscles. I then went to the next exercise of la la's and do's. I sounded ridiculous but it was the norm I was used to by my old voice coach. I went through A flat major scale up, down and over and over again. I continued going through my warm ups and thought about the pieces that I had the option of singing.

My vocal coach always told me to have 3 or 4 songs ready at a moment's notice. That way if someone sang one I would have a back up. I had never had to delve into my choices but I always picked music that no one else would choose. I heard the knock on the door letting me know it was my time to shine. I wanted to make my coach and parents proud of me. This was my last chance of trying to get the role of my dreams. If this didn't work then I would use my English degree and accept the teaching position that was waiting for me back at home. I checked over my attire of a blouse and slacks with flats. I was comfortable but presentable. My hair was held back in a clip and then loose down my back.

I walked out on to the stage and looked out into the audience. I could briefly see a faint light and some people moving around. I nodded to the piano player and he started the intro. I had chosen

"How Are Things in Glocca Morra?" from Finian's Rainbow. I had grown up watching old musicals with my dad and this was one of his favorites. I used this song to keep him close to me even though he no longer was.

I hit every note right on target and finished the song with a flourish. I was surprised I finished the whole song. Most directors only let auditioners sing through a few lines and then call thank you. It was the norm saying don't call us and we won't call you.

"Miss Swan, will you proceed to the conference room? The secretary will show you the way." a voice called out from the dark and I nodded my head at them.

A short woman with an enormous smile on her face showed me where to go. "Just go on in, they are expecting you." And with another smile, she danced off.

I just stood there looking at her and wondered how much coffee she had had. I was sure these auditions went on for hours. I opened the door and noticed no one was there. Did I hear her correctly that they were expecting me? I waited in my seat before getting back up and making sure I was in the right room. My question was answered when I heard voices. A woman came in with another man with his hand wrapped around her waist. Another couple followed them in along with a single man. All of them were gorgeous and known in the music world.

Carlisle started out just like the rest of us, one audition after another but soon found his calling in directing. His first musical came out to rave reviews and the rest is history. That is how he found his wife Esme. She was a young girl just starting out and not known. He took a chance and she became an overnight star. Together, they have won numerous awards and were considered royalty.

They all sat down and shuffled papers in front of them. "Before we start with our questions, I want to introduce you to our little family here. The secretary you met is our daughter Alice. She keeps everything organized and tidy for us all. Her husband runs the stage and designs our sets for us. Next to my lovely wife is our son Emmett and his wife Rosalie. They are both choreographers and costume designers. The last man is our son Edward, he is in charge of music and lyrics."

Damn it why did it have to be him? I would know those green eyes anywhere. When I started college and was earning my wings on stage he attended the same school as me. We both became well known as we both earned the leading roles time and time again. Through long practice hours and stage time something started between us.

At first it was a spark but became a raging flame that lead to us becoming the "it" couple. We spent all of our down time together and finding out more about each other. One night I gave in and pulled him into a kiss. That kiss brought me to my knees and led to more. After one particularly hard production we both gave in to what we were both feeling for each other.

That night was one of the best of my life but filled with pain as well. I knew giving him my virginity would be painful but it was worth it. I put my heart and soul into that relationship only for it to be broken to pieces and stomped on.

We had finished our last college production and graduation was upon us. I walked across that stage so proud of myself all while wishing my dad was there to see it. I was on a high not realizing I was walking into a tornado.

I kept looking for Edward and found him with some blond sucking the lips off his face. She pulled off of him, looked at me and started laughing." You must be the poor girl that he suckered. It was all a joke! The relationship, the sex, all of it. You are a nobody and will never be anything. The only reason you have talent is because of him."

I stood there with tears streaming down my face hearing her rant go on and on. He never said anything to me while he stood there listening to her make a fool of me. I turned around and left determined to prove her wrong with the hope I would never see him again.

"Miss Swan, why did you choose the song you did? It is not a well known favorite in the audition world."

I cleared my throat and took a drink of water."Growing up, I watched old musicals and movies with my father. Finian's Rainbow was a favorite of his. I chose that song in a memorial to him in a way."

"Miss Swan, I am sorry to hear that. Can I ask when your father passed?", Esme asked with a mother's concern and not someone who was looking for talent.

"He passed a few weeks after my college graduation from a drug bust gone wrong. The bad guys were arrested but my father was killed in the stand off. The guy is behind bars for the rest of his life."

I closed my eyes and fought off the tears of missing him but seeing the man that stomped on my heart. I regained my posture and looked back at all of them though not even glancing Edward's way.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" I wanted this audition to be over with so I could go back to my small apartment to fall apart.

"Are you willing to relocate or travel if the show needs you to?", Esme asked the question but I knew she was changing the subject.

"Yes, I am. My apartment is on a month to month basis and I don't have much in belongings so I can keep things simple."

Rosalie shuffled her papers." I see that you don't have much in dance classes. How are you with choreography?"

"First and foremost I am a singer. I did take the basics but I am no ballerina. It takes me a bit longer to learn difficult moves but I get them down. I put in extra hours and I can hire someone to work with me on them if need be."

She looked at me with a weird look on her face. I wasn't sure what it meant.

The questions went on about when I was available and how soon to what I designated as porn and what wasn't leading to risque costumes. The final question almost made me speechless as he asked "You do realize that if we give you this lead that it means no social life, no time for anything outside rehearsals and no time for anyone else. Are you okay with that?"

"Mr. Cullen, the only person in my life is my mother and she is back in Washington. I have no friends here and no one to deem that special person in my life. I don't have time for someone to lead me on and then stomp on my heart."

I was sure that those words came out harshly but I didn't give a damn. With that the audition was over with and they said I would receive a call one way or another.

I shook each of their hands and then went it came to Edward, I felt the familiar zing I always felt with him. I shook it off and bid them a good day. I gathered my things and took the train home. I took a hot shower and cried myself to sleep that night.

For the next few days I attended my yoga class, my karate class, and my voice classes. This voice coach wasn't like the one I had come to know as my family but she was decent. I came home after a grueling day working my part time job as a courier. The hours fit my schedule and the pay was

good enough to keep everything paid for. I had been watching my cell phone but nothing from the Cullens as of yet. I put my things into wash and put one of the meals I had prepared in the oven to heat up. I took a long hot shower to loosen up my muscles.

I hoped...I prayed that I would get this role. I would have to deal with Edward but I was stronger than I was before. I was a few years older and I knew if given the chance this would be a hit for them.

I ate my dinner while listening to the radio. I had no time for television though I missed it. I heard my phone beep in my bag and went to go get it. I noticed that I had a voice message.

"Miss Swan, this is Esme Cullen would you please call us back as soon as you get this message."

I felt my heart jump into my throat as I dialed the number.

"Cullen productions how can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Esme Cullen thank you. Please tell her it is Miss Swan."

I was surprised to hear music from their past shows instead of the normal elevator music most production companies used.

"Miss Swan, I apologize for calling so late but it is important we get started immediately. We would like to offer you the lead role. Do you accept?"

My inner child was break dancing while I tried to keep calm,"Yes, Mrs. Cullen I accept the role."

"I am so happy to hear that. I think you are the perfect fit. We do things differently here so please meet us at 10am at the same place you auditioned at and we will go from there. Lunch and dinner will be provided. Please bring your dance clothes as we may have you run through some simple steps to see what needs to be worked on."

"Thank you for this opportunity. I will see you tomorrow." I hung up and squealed and did a little dance. I needed to call my mom and let her know I had done it!

Mom was so excited for me when I called and told her. I knew she was worried with me being all alone on the east coast but she knew this is where my heart was. There was only so much one could audition for on the west coast. Hollywood was not my cup of tea as it was based on gender and age. I told her I would keep her posted when I could as I wasn't sure what hours I would be in rehearsal. I told her I loved her and we hung up.

I packed my bag with a change of fresh clothes, snacks, and extras just in case I needed something I normally wouldn't. I would wear my dance clothes as I wasn't sure what the plan was for the day.

I pulled back my covers and tried to sleep. I was worried as I wasn't sure I could get over seeing Edward again. I always thought we were destined to be together but he must have thought differently.

EPOV

I wasn't surprised when I saw her name on the list of those that were auditioning for the family's new musical. I knew from the moment I heard her sing she would be a star no matter what she accomplished. Spending so much time with a cast brings you close together. In the first show we were together in we both had lead roles and spent more time with each other than the rest of the cast. She had a talent to act but her voice was like angels singing. Corny, I know but that is how it was when she sang.

At one of our shows I noticed an old couple backstage. The woman was waiting for Bella and I told them to wait while I retrieved her from the woman's dressing room. It was just her left and she had this look on her face when I told her who was waiting for her.

The woman sat there with who I assumed was her husband. When Bella approached the man's face lit up and he started talking a mile a minute. The woman had tears streaming down her face and told Bella that her husband had Alzheimer's and this was the first time he recognized anything. She said at intermission he told her he loved her and that she was the love of his life.

She thanked Bella over and over again for healing a part she thought she would never get back and for healing her broken heart. From then on out after hearing Bella sing people told her that they were healed in some way. It was becoming a joke that she was a witch and was using her powers. She would just smile and said all she did was sing. If that could bring some happiness to anyone then she wouldn't stop.

I regretted that day when she found Tanya on me. That woman was the bane of my existence and threw herself at me whenever she could. This time she caught me off guard and then starting spewing venom at my Bella. My parents knew what Tanya was pulling as she had done the same to others sons of well known Broadway producers.

Tanya has used her way of threatening rape if she didn't get the role she wanted. In most cases the producers gave in but this time she made the threats to the wrong person. My parents held a lot of clout in the world of Broadway and little by little had her blackballed. Tanya tried to start a campaign against our family but it made things worse for her. The last I heard she was trying to get into some cast on the west coast but it wasn't looking good.

I tried to contact Bella after that horrid day but I could never find her. After hearing that her father was killed in the line of duty, it broke my heart. She would tell stories about her parents and how close she was to them.

Her father gave her this necklace after over hearing the story of how her singing heals hearts. It was made by some friend of hers. It was simple just like my Bella. I never did find her until I saw her name on the list. I wanted to make things right but I wasn't sure how. All I knew was this part was made for her and would make her a star.

"Edward, I know how horrible that day was but love always finds a way. Maybe through all of this, both of your hearts can be healed and you find the love you once both had for each other."

Mom...Esme the lover of happy ever after and true love knew just how much she meant to me. My parents met her and got to know her pretty well but my brothers were off with their own schooling and never met her. I knew they would come to love her if given another chance to be a part of her life.

BPOV

I woke up and stretched and was grateful that I wasn't groggy. I took a hot shower and ate a good breakfast so that I would be energized. I always made sure that my meals were well balanced and full of food that would provide me with lots of energy. I locked my door and went to the metro stop.

I found myself once again looking at the building where my life would be for the next few months. Most producers and companies wanted to get their production on the stage as soon as they could but I wasn't sure what the Cullen Company did.

Alice met me at the door as she was just arriving and said she knew I was perfect for this role even before hearing me sing. Alice showed me to a dressing room and I took that as a sign to get into my dance clothes. When I was done, I followed the directions to the conference room and waited for everyone else to arrive.

The Cullen family was a force to be reckoned with. Every single one of their productions was not only a money maker but won awards of some form. I had come to love his parents like my own. They often included me in family dinners being that my parents were so far away. I never had the chance to meet his brothers as I was always in class when they were visiting or vice versa.

I started reading through the script and looked through the songs. They were difficult but I could handle them. I heard voices coming down the hall and all at once the family walked in together. I noticed that no one else was with them and wondered who my leading man would be.

They all sat down and settled in for a long day. Carlisle went through what was expected and then let each one talk about the sets, costumes, etc. Esme added that vocal practice would be held during the day before practice with a break allowing our voices to rest.

My heart jumped into my throat when Carlisle introduced Edward as the male lead for this love story. I wasn't sure I could do this but this was a role of a lifetime and would set my career for me. I knew then I would push the pain underneath and do the job I was hired for.

We spent the morning doing a rough run through of the script. Then I was shown the music room next to the room we were in and ran through my warm ups. I ran through a few songs roughly and saw a smirk between husband and wife.

I was asked if I wanted to do a run through of some dance steps before or after lunch. I chose before, that way I wouldn't throw up. It didn't happen that often but it had in the past. Rosalie showed me a few steps and had me copy them. Each step got harder and harder but I handled them. They were rough but from the look on her face she knew I could do them. Me on the other hand, I wasn't so sure. Alice popped in and took my measurements. I used to hate this but what I saw of the costumes that were made for their productions, I actually looked forward to it.

We broke for lunch and while everyone ate the sub sandwiches, I took mine apart and made a huge salad. During productions I stuck to a strict diet full of lean protein, veggies, and some fruit. I also made sure I drank lots of water.

We spent the rest of the day going through the script and ending with Carlisle showing me the mock stage and sets. This show was going to be spectacular as it was set during World War II and was a love story. From what I could see, the sets and costumes were going to be amazing.

The day finished and Alice said she would start fittings next week. She also said not to worry about undergarments as she would have those as well. Normally I would wear wigs but this time my hair could be worked with.

I bid everyone a good night and was heading out the door when I heard his voice. I wanted to keep on going and pretend I didn't hear him. I stopped and turned around."What, did I miss something on the schedule?"

"No you didn't miss anything. I just wanted to explain what happened that day."

"Edward, I am tired, sore, and in need of a hot shower. I know what happened that day. No need to rehash it. I need to go or I am going to miss my train."

"Please, can I take you for something to eat? I can hear your stomach growling from here and then I can drop you off at your home."

I saw him standing there with his eyes pleading for me to hear him out. I started fiddling with my heart necklace that my father had bought for me before he was killed. I gave in and said okay but it wasn't going to change anything between us. What happened was in the past and I was moving forward for the future I deserved.

He tried to put his hand on my back but I moved out of his reach. I may have said yes to dinner and a ride home but nowhere did I give him permission to touch me. I missed his touch though and the way he smelled especially after the workout we just had during practice.

He took me to this deli that was down the street from the Cullen building and we settled in. He ordered some huge sandwich with french fries. I ordered a salad with chicken and a hot tea. He tried to pay but I shook my head. I didn't want anything from him. We sat at the table eating in silence and he finally put his food down and looked at me."Bella, that day was a complete clusterfuck."

I sat there listening to him tell me about Tanya's plan and how his parents took care of it. She was basically blackballed on the East Coast. I didn't know what to say other than it didn't change anything.

"Edward, you had ample time to find me and explain everything back then. You knew how to find me. You had my cell phone number and my parents information for fucks sake!"

By the time those words came out I had lost my appetite and was pissed off. I asked for a to go container for my meal and gathered my things.

"You could have come after me, you could have called, wrote letters, email..carrier pigeon for fucks sake but no you didn't! I was wrong, I need to go. I realize we are in this production together so I know we both can keep it professional."

I grabbed my stuff and left him sitting there. I wasn't sure if he was going to follow me or not but I needed to get out of there before he saw me cry. I grabbed a cab and told the driver where to take me. I paid the fair and went up the two flights of stairs to my apartment. I quickly locked the door and broke down crying. Damn it! I didn't want to do this and cry over him again.

I pulled myself together and grabbed my phone. I need my mom to take my pain away again. She calmed me down and told me that she always thought Edward and I were soul mates. Both of my parents had noticed how we moved around each other. Each other knowing the others mind set even off the stage. After that horrible day mom wasn't home but my father was. He listened to me pour my heart out and tell me that Edward loved me and would never do anything to hurt me.

In the way he talked about Edward, it was almost like he was giving him permission to marry me. It was never talked about but my parents knew that is where we were heading. They were the same way when they were dating.

My mother told me the same thing and said that my father was right. She also told me that after that day my father said we would find each other again and this time it would be forever.

"Bella, you and Edward are just like your father and I were. We were each other's missing half. You know your father always said soul mates are destined to find each other. It doesn't always happen but you found yours. I love you Bella but really think about what you want."

We continued to talk about what was going on back home and a knock on my door interrupted us. Mom told me she would let me go but reminded me to grab my pepper spray. I just laughed and said I loved her.

I looked through the peephole and saw Edward standing there with flowers in hand. I opened the door and decided to let him in. This was either going to work or it was going to break me. I sat at the mirror putting on my make up as it was getting close to curtain call. I had already warmed up my voice and in my first costume for the evening. I could hear voices outside my door calling for light checks and missing costume pieces.

I smiled and felt my heart flutter when I saw the bouquet sitting on my counter. It was always the same flower and the smell brought me back to that night when I decided to go forward instead of living in the past.

"15 minutes Bella!"

The ever present stage manager knocked on my door telling me to make my way to the stage and find my place on stage left. I still had butterflies on opening night even though I was an old pro at this. I was going to miss the smell that the theater had of heat mixed with perfume and dust. The actors and actresses came and went but the rest of the crew never changed. They had become my family and we all helped each other out.

"Miss Bella, break a leg tonight and I am going to miss you around here."Jameson the stage manager gave me a hug and walked off.

I found my spot and and waited for the orchestra to start up the cues. I could see the house lights go down as I could see bits and pieces of the audience. Tonight was my swan song and I was going to miss being on the stage but there were more important things that I wanted to accomplish in my life.

After the third bow I was handed a huge bouquet of roses and we finally made it off stage. The after party would be held in the same place just like always. A ballroom at some hotel that Alice had found years ago. I found my way to my dressing room and there were the loves of my life.

"Mommy you were bootiful." that little voice melted me each time I heard it. I picked up my daughter from my chair and put down the blush brush she was playing with. I held her to me and hugged her. Even though it was just a few hours, I missed her. I missed him too but I knew he was always there watching me in the darkness no matter where I was.

My mom came in and said it was time to take her back to the hotel. That they had a party of their own to get to. I saw our daughter kiss her father and then smooch me. I tried to tell mom thank you again but she said it was no problem, that she needed this time with her.

"You were gorgeous up there tonight. Are you really sure you want to do this? You know mom and dad would work around this."

His arms wrapped around me while he looked into my eyes. I knew this was the best decision and besides I wasn't leaving the stage, just taking a more behind the scenes roll.

"Edward, as much as I am going to miss it, I can't see me missing moments like the few I have already missed with her. Being on stage is wonderful but my heart and soul are with you both."

He watched me undress and helped me into the dress I had chosen for the party. It was a little snug but that was to be expected. We had twins on the way and even though Kerrigan grew up on the stage I was not going to do it with 3 children.

Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic about more grand kids coming into the family. Emmett and Rose had 3 boys and she was pregnant with a little girl. Alice and Jasper had a boy and girl. We didn't know what these babies were and I wanted to keep it that way.

When I told Carlisle this was my last show, he said he didn't want to lose me as an actor. My skills were too good to let slip by. He handed me the script I been working on and Edward must have given it to him. Carlisle said this was going to be the next big hit and even though they were producing it, my work was my work.

So my last night on the stage ended up being the start of my career as the next big thing in the world of Broadway. I had won many Tony's and a few Oscars from the movies I had been in. The whole family had won awards for each of their categories.

This time it was going to be me writing the words and lyrics with Edward writing the music. I was going to slow down and enjoy this pregnancy and all the things that went with it.

The party was in full swing by the time we had arrived. Edward was making the rounds as he made me sit and enjoy what there was to eat. No more strict diet for me but I still was going to eat healthy with some give and take. I sat with Alice and Rose and we started discussing what I wanted for costumes and dance moves. Esme tried to hush us as this was a party not work time but she knew her daughter's well. Even during the down times we still managed to talk work while having fun too. Alice brought up that she had heard that Tanya had propositioned the wrong producer and ended up in jail. I secretly did a dance in my seat when I heard that news. She never did learn that talent didn't get you any role; respect, honesty, and hard work did.

I looked over at him and blushed as he was watching me. I saw my life, my world, and the missing part to my soul walk towards me. We had found our soul mates...our missing piece to the puzzle.


End file.
